The present invention relates to trommel separators for screening material of different sizes. Specifically, the present invention relates to varying orifice size to produce the desired end product.
The use of trommels to screen particulate materials, or separate materials under a chosen size is well known. A trommel is a substantially cylindrical rotating screen drum that receives bulk materials with fines (small particles) for separation. The screen drum is rotated about its inclined cylindrical axis. Materials,is fed into an upper end. Fines fall through the rotating screen, and oversize materials move out through the open lower end. Axially extending members along the screen lift and mix the bulk materials. The force of gravity causes materials within the trommel to tumble. Particles smaller than the screen size fall through the screen openings and are separated. Trommels have reinforcing frameworks with spaced circular members to support their screen drums and prevent undue deformation and wear.
Screen opening sizes are selected by the end user to produce the desired end product. However, changing screen sizes by replacing screen cloth is labor intensive and time consuming, yielding an undesirable loss of production.
A need exists for a quick and inexpensive method or apparatus for varying screen size in trommels. There is a need for quick change screen panel lamination for trommel separators.